Pt2
by Alec's Comical Romance
Summary: I found this file and opened it to see what it was a lemon.;-;Just thought I'd post it for you lemon lovin, Malec shippers. It was titled Pt2, but I don't know what it's the part two of. summary:Alec comes over to Magnus' place, wanting to spend time with his boyfriend. Netflix and Chill type of scene. SMUT rated M for M&Ms (MalexMale) FF doesn't allow equal signs so no kitty ;-;


**I just found this in my docs folder. I don't know if I wrote this completely by my self (Which I doubt unless I was high off of some air cookies) or if this was a collab with one of my friends, I'm pretty sure it is though. When I find out who made this with me, I'll tell their name.**

 **Also this was just titled 'Pt2' part 2 to what? Idk. But regardless, it's just a lemon-mine field.**

* * *

My phone went off and I haphazardly grabbed at it, not wanting to look away from the television screen.

"Hello?" I didn't hide my annoyance at being interrupted.

"S-Sorry, was this a bad time?" I grinned.

"Never for you darling." I purred into the phone. A nervous chuckle came through the phone.

"How can I help you?"

"I was wondering if you could meet me after school tomorrow? I don't have anything planned so I just thought you'd maybe like to hang out, that is of course if you're free, I mean you don't have to though..."

I chuckled at how cute he was, throwing popcorn into my mouth and replying with an okay.

"I'm also free tonight." I barely heard whispered through the phone.

"Huh?"

"Nothing." I smirked.

"Come over then."

"Mmm, I don't want to bother you."

"You can't possibly ever be an annoyance. Come over or I'll come to you."

"Oh god no, I wouldn't be able to handle that. My family would bombard you with questions and trust me, you don't want that happening to you."

I laughed pausing my show and turning my undivided attention to Alec.

"So are you coming?"

"...sure. I'll be there in 15?"

"Sounds good." He chuckled into the phone.

"I gotta change out of my pajamas so it might actually take longer than that."

"Then don't change, every second longer you take the closer I am to shriveling up and dying."

"You seemed perfectly fine before I called."

"That was before, this is now. Like when you tell the teacher you have to use the bathroom and they're like 'you should have gone at lunch'? Yeah well I didn't have to go at lunch."

"You're silly."

"You're cute."

"I'm starting to think my looks are all you notice." He teased.

"Well, if I were to comment on anything else, you'd probably think of me as a weirdo, and that I just simply cannot have."

"Try me."

"Ok ok. I know that when you're nervous you tap your left foot and when you're happy you tap your right. When you're under pressure you pick at your nails, never biting them though. Depending on how you're feeling, your eye color changes, your hair parting also depends on your feelings. When you're happy it's left, sad it's left, nervous it's down the middle and angry the part completely disappears and your hair is just all over the place. Also-" I threw some more popcorn in my mouth and took a sip of my drink.

"You always step with your left foot first, chew on the right side first, look left before right, look down before up, look at the bridges of people's noses instead of looking them in the eyes, put in your nose ring on the left side, always put your left sock on first and put your right shoe on before your left-"

"I think that's enough." He stammered on the other line. "I didn't even know I did those things…"

"I know I'm weird right? But you're just really entertaining to watch."

"I was going to say highly and oddly observant, but hey, that works too."

We both laughed and I heard the sound of a door opening and closing.

"Ok I just left my house, I'll be there in a little bit."

"Bye."

"See you in a few." I hung up the phone and fell back onto my couch, pulling a pillow from behind me and hugging it violently and screaming loudly into it.

I took a breath and smiled widely.

Alexander was coming over!

Wait… Alexander… was coming… here.

Shit! I quickly got up and went to cleaning up at the trash and clothes off my floors. I pushed stuff under my bed, couch and into my closet. The Chairmen watched me with great curiosity as I flew from one part of the apartment to another.

I picked him up and placed him on the couch, kneeling down to his level.

"Listen ok, Alexander is coming over and I'm going to need you to be on your best behavior, alright."I spoke with one of those baby voices and he glared at me, taking a swipe and my face, barely missing and I laughed.

"Alright I'm sorry, just please don't cause any trouble." He nodded and I smiled, running into my closet and picking out a pair of loose grey shorts and a maroon tank top, switching out my white sweats and pink oversized shirt.

I had just pulled the tank top over my head when I heard a knock at my door. I rushed over to it, opening the door with a huge smile on my face.

"Alexander Darling! Come in!" Alexander blushed as I gave him a quick peck on the cheeks and pulled him inside.

"You're going to wake someone up." I shrugged, there wasn't really anyone to wake.

Chairmen had his chin held high as we walked into the living room. Alexander waved at the feline but the Chairmen did not react.

We both sat down on the couch and while I looked for a movie we could watch, Alexander took to talking with the small ball of fur.

"Hi! I haven't seen you all summer! Does Magnus still take forever in the shower?" His ears twitched .

Alexander turned to me.

"Does he not like me anymore?"

"I dunno. Maybe he just doesn't recognize you? If he doesn't like you, then you might as well just go home and delete my number." I looked over at the kitten.

"You don't remember the guy who bought you all that expensive cat food?"

This seemed to ring a bell as the little guy jumped onto Alexander, rubbing his face into his hand.

"Oh jeez." He mumbled and I snorted.

"That spoiled little rat." He hissed at me and I rolled my eyes.

"I can't find a movie I want to watch." I grumbled quietly.

"Oh can we watch frozen?! I've never seen it before!" I looked at my boyfriend with disbelief.

"Are you serious?do you know how old this movie is now? 3 years!"

"Deathly serious."

"Oh my. Well I guess we're watching frozen." I pressed the ok button on the remote and cuddled up into my boyfriend.

He wrapped an arm around me, his hand hanging loosely around my waist while the other pet the Chairmen.

The movie started and the animated men began chopping away at ice. It didn't take me long to lose interest with the movie as I'd already seen it a thousand times, so I took to planting kissing all over Alexander's neck.

He pushed me away at first, desperate to keep his attention on the movie, but then he gave in and started to kiss me back. I smiled, sitting up to wrap my arms around his neck while he turned himself into me, Chairmen long gone.

"Can't I just watch a movie?" He whined. I raised a brow at him.

"You can't have been expecting to watch a movie when I told you to come over, and I was just using this as a background." He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. I'll just watch this another time when you AREN'T present."

"You do that." I replied, closing my eyes and leaning back up to reclaim his lips.

I poked my tongue out, hoping he would let me in and I was not disappointed. He tasted sweet and I was left to wonder what he'd just eaten.

He gasped and my eyes snapped open, turning my attention to what had shocked Alexander.

I pushed him back off of me while he stifled a laugh.

"What? She just shot her in the head with ice!"

"And you just scared the living crap out of me!"

He shrugged his shoulders, silently laughing. I reached for the remote and turn of the television.

"No more distractions!" I exclaimed, pushing him and straddling his hips, his hands quickly finding their way around them.

"Meow!" I looked down at the kitten who was glaring at me with all of his tiny soul.

"What?" He jumped up and squeezed himself in between Alec and I.

"He's so cute!" Alexander cooed and I scoffed.

"He just wants some presents from daddy Warbucks."

"Who?"

"You never watched Annie?"

"That's that orphan girl right?"

"Yeah, daddy Warbucks was the millionaire who adopted her."

He wrinkled his nose.

"I'm not old and bald."

"No, but you could have the Mona Lisa hanging up in your bathroom." I replied running my hands through his thick black locks.

"That feels amazing." I smiled, rubbing his scalp a little.

"Yeah?" I kissed him on his forehead.

"Yeah." He sighed.

"Meow!" I glared down at my cat while Alec laughed. Chairmen was clawing at his shirt, giving him the cute eyes.

"Look at this!"

"He's adorable."

"He's a menace!"

"He's probably hungry, his owner often forgets to feed him you know."

"I feed him an hour ago!"

"That's 60 minutes ago, 3,600 seconds. And cats spend like 13 hours asleep, he needs all the food he can get to make it through those long hours." The Chairmen nodded his head and agreement and I stood up abruptly, rushing into the kitchen.

I looked through the cabinets, finding a small can of cat food, the label completely dubbed in Spanish. I popped the can open and put it on the counter while I picked his dirty food bowl and rinsed it off.

After dying the bowl, I put it on the ground and poured the can of food into the bowl. I threw the can out and put my hand on my hip, pointing at the bowl.

"Food. Now leave me and my boyfriend alone." He glared at me before jumping down and calmly walking over to the bowl, although it clearly looked as if he was struggling to keep himself from jumping at it.

"There. Now where were we."

"Hmm, I seem to have forgotten." I smiled seductively, walking back over to the couch, playing with the bottom of my shorts.

"Need me to jog your memory?" I asked innocently, knowing my facial expression most likely contradicted my tone.

He smiled.

"No need, we were talking about this Daddy Warbucks character." I frowned, dropping my hands.

"Too far back."

"Oh, then we were talking about your adorable little kitten." Chairmen meowed from the kitchen.

"Oh yeah… well then before the spoiled rat interrupted us, I was giving you a little head massage, remember?" I straddled his hips again and rubbed my fingers into his scalp.

"I think it went a little like this?"

"Mmm, I think so too." His eyes slipped close and I placed a kiss on his lids.

"That's not where that goes."

"What?"

"You're supposed to kiss me on my lips."

"Not necessarily true. I could kiss you here." A peck on his cheek.

"Here." His Adam apple.

"Here." His collarbone. I looked up at him, tugging on the hem of his shirt. He smiled lazily nodding slightly and I pulled the black garment over his head.

I licked my lips at the sight of his toned, pale chest. I trailed my finger down his sides.

"I wish I had the chance to do this before you went and did all this."

"Hm?"

"You were like a big cuddly teddy bear. You must've been really soft too."

"Is this your way of trying to tell me to put back on weight?"

"Hm? Oh no, just wishing I'd moved earlier. I'm not complaining by any means." I swooped down and planted a kiss on his lips.

My boyfriend was incredibly insecure. It's been a month still school started and even though I tell him how gorgeous he is everyday, he never really seems to believe it.

I started trailing my kisses down lower and lower down the smooth surface nicknamed his chest. He started sucking his stomach in. I rubbed his hard arousal through his clothes getting a moan from me. When my kisses reached the edge of his dark grey sweats, I looked up, asking for permission once again.

Getting the okay, I slowly slid it down, wondering if his dick would just pop out and slap me in the face, or if I'd have another layer to remove.

It slapped me in the face. I half heartedly glared at Alec and he let out a short fit of laughter. He calmed down, his blushing face, pupils dilated, staring down at me with my hand wrapped around his stiff member. I smiled, sticking my tongue out to circle around the tip and he moaned.

I took the tip into my mouth sucking on it a little before taking almost all of him inside in one go. My head bobbed up and down, my teeth sometimes clipping him because of how big he was.

He hissed in both pain and pleasure and when he started gripping my hair, I pulled away with a satisfying _pop_. He whimpered at the lost contact and I smirked.

"I'll just be a second." I ran into my room and searched for some lube and a condom. Finding what it was I was looking for, I ran back into the living room.

Alexander's glassy, dark blue eyes watched as I stripped myself down. I made a show taking my shorts off and showing him my briefs. It's not like I was expecting anyone, these were just the thing I owned. It was a velvet purple, thong ish type piece with strings connected to sides. He licked his lips and beckoned me closer with a finger.

He ordered me to do a little twirl and I obliged, but he stopped me once me back was to him. His hands caressed my backside and the whole surrounding area. Pulled down the string on my briefs, pulling them off and leaving me to kick them off.

"What a perky little ass." He commented, giving me a firm hit on my right cheek. I moaned and turned back around. He quickly started stroking me and I bit my lip when he slowly took me into his mouth, keeping eye contact with me. He bobbed his head up and down on my member, sucking and licking, just as I had done to him. My mouth was hanging open in an O shape, the ghost of words and gasps. When I hit the back of his throat I threw my head back and bucked my hips.

He pulled off wiped the drool off of his face with the back of his hand. He moved back to sit further in the coach and I straddled his hips. I hovered over his straining erection and handed him the lube. He popped open the tube squirting, some of it's contents onto his finger while I rolled the condom on him.

I leaned down on him, so that our chest were touching while he inserted his first finger. I squirmed at the uncomfortable feeling and he kissed my forehead where beads of sweat were glueing down my hair.

The second finger went in and I hissed, and Alexander stopped his movements, waiting for me to adjust before continuing to stretch me out, and adding in a 3rd finger, leaving me nothing but a moaning mess, fucking myself with his fingers.

He picked up the bottle of lube again poured a large amount on his sheathed member, rubbing it in and then discarding the tube.

I lifted myself off of his chest and he propped himself up on the the arm of the chair. Both of his hands were gripping my thighs and I had wrapped my arms around his neck as I slowly sank down on him.

We both moaned loudly as he filled me. Once I was completely seated I collapsed against him, panting heavily. He ran his hands all down my back, sending shivers down my spine.

I sat up, extremely aware of how deep he was inside of me. I rose up 2 to 3 inches before sinking back down, progressively picking up speed.

A stream of curses left my mouth as every drop was a direct hit to my prostate. Alexander was in no better condition, his preferred word being 'Fuck.' As he's had to have said more than 10 times within the past minute. He met me halfway at every drop with a hard thrust that had me seeing stars.

My legs got tired from constantly pushing myself so Alec hooked his arms under my legs, pushing me back onto the couch, him now towering over me. He threw my legs over his shoulder and basically folded me like one of those plastic deck chairs.

He planted a sloppy kiss on my lips while he hammered into me, hitting that bundle dead on. I moaned loudly in his mouth and he went faster and faster, deeper and deeper. Pulling all the way out, to slam right back into me with strong resolve.

"Ah-Ah-AH-OOOOh Fuuuck, yes baby yes. Oh my fucking god! Don't stop, baby please! Alec please!" I moaned, clawing at his back and pulling on his hair.

His hand went to my member, smearing the pre cum on the tip and squeezing lightly before stroking it in time with his hard, quick thrusts.

My eyes rolled to the back of my head and turned my head to the side as Alec attacked my neck, obviously looking to leave a mark. I was moaning so loud to the point where I was actually almost embarrassed. But Alec enjoys the sound of my voice. He told me so.

"You're so good baby, so fucking tight." He growled against throat. "So fucking hot, squeezing me like that, taking all of me in you like this."

"Fuck Al. You feel so gooood. Yes, YEs, YESSS! AH-"

I felt a coil in my stomach and warned Alec, to which he responded by picking up pace, going even faster and slamming into me even harder, sending the both of us over the edge in mere moments.

We both lied there on the couch sticky, hot, and panting heavily,for what seemed like hours.

"Magnus."

"Mmm?"

"Your cat has been there, watching us the whole time." I turned my head and indeed, there was Chairmen, sitting up staring directly into my eyes.

"It's safe to say he's scarred for life?"

"Yep."

Alec started to pull out and I let out a whimper. He grinned and kissed me sweetly on the lips. I reached out for my shirt to clean us up, but it was so much i ended up sacrificing my shorts as well. He threw out the condom and came back to join me on the couch.

"He's not moving." I pointed out, not breaking eye contact with my kitten.

He stuck his hand out. "Come here."

"I think you should put some clothes on before you try to interact with him love." He blushed and picked his sweats off of the floor and put them on.

"I could sue you for abusing my pet." I started with broad amusement. "I would probably win too, fucking me senseless into my couch in front of an innocent kitten."

Alec rolled his eyes, going over pick up the Chairmen.

"Hey, I just wanted to watch a movie. You're the horny bastard. He didn't even eat his food."

"I wonder why?" I asked with mock confusion.

"He was probably terrified by your loud ass moans. " I gasped but it was all for nothing as my boyfriend ignored me, stroking my cat lovingly, patting his head and whispering words of encouragement and strength.

"You never do that to me." I grumbled, crossing my arms. He gave me an odd look and I shrugged.

"Magnus, put some pants on please, you aren't helping Chairmen's road to recovery." He covered the cat's eyes and turned his back to me, but his eyes still looking in my direction. I stood up and smirked.

"It's my house, if I wanna let it all hang loose, then I will." I swung my hips left and right quickly, causing my dick to swing back and forth. Alec shook his head in disappoint.

"I pity thy cat." I laughed and left to go to my closet. I picked out some black leggings and the same shirt that i had had on before the announcement of Alec's arrival. When i got back, Chairmen was cuddled against my boyfriend, eating treats out of his hand. The second Chairman saw me, he ran away. But not before taking all the treats he could into his mouth. Alec laughed and patted his thighs, wanting me to sit down.

"Now you want to hold me? After leaving me for my cat?" I pouted, sitting in between his legs, my back against his chest. He wrapped his arms around my waist, making me feel small and safe. I looked up, my head just under his chin. He bent his neck down those 4 inches between us to kiss me. It seemed uncomfortable so I sat up higher, moving so that I was supporting myself, mostly up on his chest.

"Can we actually watch the movie this time?" he asked. I sighed with great exaggeration and made a show of getting up and stomping over to the location of the remote and putting the movie back on. I jumped onto him without any warning and he tensed. It was actually a pretty painful landing, but I played it off cool. Alec on the other, hissed and called me a slew of names, pushing me off of him and rubbing his ribs.

"Stop being such a baby, baby." I laughed, leaning back into my original position. I heard huff behind me before relaxing his muscles, his attention now on the screen. I fell asleep 10 minutes in but when I woke up, the credits were rolling and a phone was going off.

"'Cause I'm bleeding out

Said if the last thing that I do

Is to bring-"

"Hello?- Ok.- Ok… Thanks, love you. Bye." I turned my head head and with tired eyes, gazed up at my lover.

"I gotta go home."

"Noooooo." I mewled, pressing myself against his bare chest. He kissed my head and rubbed my back.

"I'm sorry, but I have to. My father is back and he wants us all together for dinner." I knew that i couldn't make him stay, but i at least wanted to savor our last moments. I shoved my tongue into his mouth and he sucked it for a second before sending his own tongue to have a duel against mine. He pulled away with a frown.

"We need to stop before this goes any further, and I really got to get home." he maneuvered us into a familiar position I remember from a certain time in the night, except my legs were dangling off the couch and around his waist.

He kissed me once more before getting up and picking his crumpled shirt off the floor. He checked it for any stains and then slipped it over his head. He found his shoes and I led him to the door singing loudly,

"When you leave, my colors fade to gray!" He rolled eyes.

"You mean Gainsboro? Like you would ever be a 'normal' shade of gray."

"Get out." He laughed and opened the door.

"Until next time mon cheri." I called out to him and he waved, sending an adorable grin my way. I closed the door and locked it, letting something between a sigh and a moan through my lips.

"God, I love him."


End file.
